If I Can't Protect You, Maybe I Should Break You
by echomimiEars
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Heroine's path with Toma; what if Toma was never interrupted by her diary falling? (WARNING: Abuse and rape)


**A/N: By writing this fanfiction, I do not in any way intend to make light nor romanticize the act of rape nor abuse. Please understand that this is simply artistic expression, I do not wish to offend anyone or upset anyone.**

**Because of the nature of this story, if you are sensitive to rape or abuse, please do not continue to read. While it is not extremely explicit, it is written, so if that bothers you do not continue.**

**_  
_**  
Toma took her hand, roughly pulling her to him.

"If I can't protect you, then maybe I should break you," he said, his eyes dull.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Toma..." she said quietly, clenching the diary close to her chest.

He paused for a moment, just holding her there, and then he made up his mind.

He threw her up against the wall and moving in, placing his hands on either side of her head, effectively pinning her.

"I've done so much for you," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I think I deserve an reward, don't you?"

Her breath hitched in shock, and she began to struggle.

"Stop," Toma said, grinding his teeth together. "Don't struggle. I deserve this reward."

He leaned in, angrily smashing his lips onto hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the tears that were running down her cheeks.

She said nothing, simply standing there as he defiled her. His hands ran up her shirt, fondling her breasts. He buried his head in her neck, taking in the smell of her, the taste.

He let out a moan, beginning to rub and grind against her leg.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you," he whispered huskily.

Her breathing was shallow and weak, the tears streaming silently down her face. She tried to imagine that this was happening to someone else, not her. Anyone but her.

Suddenly, she was forced onto her knees. Toma wove his hand into her hair, chuckling to himself. With his other hand, he swiftly unzipped his pants, revealing his large bulge. His erection sprang free, and he panted as he shoved it into her mouth.

"Oh, god," he murmured. She choked on the sheer size of it, sobs wracking her body.

"C'mon, don't cry," Toma said, unwinding his hand from her hair. He leaned down and brushed it across her cheek, causing her to flinch. Seeing this, he scowled.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he said angrily. "This is how it has to be. I tried to protect you, but you wouldn't let me. So now I'm just claiming what is rightfully mine," he said with a sneer.

As he took in the sight of her on her knees in front of him, his erection in her mouth, he found himself wanting to give her a reason to be afraid of him.

Pulling himself out of her mouth, he roughly picked her up and threw her down on the bed.

After a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for. Taking the length of rope in his hands, he tied her to the bed with her knees apart. Carefully removing her clothing, he ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh.

He found himself smiling, humming a tune as he secured the ropes and knelt between her legs.

Locking onto her eyes, he rubbed her entrance, licking his lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a chuckle. Once again, she said nothing, only crying silently.

Toma scoffed, then grinned as he lined himself up. He entered her with a single thrust, and she cried out, the pain almost unbearable.

"What's this? You're a virgin?" Toma said with a laugh.

"What with all your meetings with Ikki, I just assumed you were a dirty little slut," he said, spitting on her now-bare stomach. She pressed her lips together, trying to imagine Ikki's face, trying to imagine him coming to save her.

But he didn't, and she simply laid there, limp. Toma's grunts and moans echoed in the room, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

She found her eyes being drawn to where her diary had fallen when Toma had pushed her up against the wall. Of course, in his state, he hadn't noticed. She found herself reading the entry that it had fallen open to, trying to distract herself from Toma's form between her legs, thrusting and thrusting...

"Toma is amazingly kind. Today, while we were walking home from work, I saw a kitten left in the rain. I pointed it out to him, and sadly remarked about how I couldn't take it home; my apartments don't allow pets. He told me that he'd take it, and he seemed so happy and eager to take it home with him."

Reading it now, she could only imagine what kind of fate had befallen that poor kitten.

She found her now-dry eyes drawn back to Toma as he panted and came on her stomach, his semen joining his spit on her stomach.

He stood and cleaned himself up, then threw a towel at her, untying the rope.

She had cried all the tears she could, and now her eyes were simply dull with shock. Her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what had happened, and she looked at him in confusion.

"To...ma?" she asked, her tongue heavy and dry. What was she doing with Toma?

Toma looked at her, then began to laugh. It was a cold, emotionless laugh.

"You fucking bitch. I finally got my way, and now you're going to forget it? I don't fucking think so," he hissed, and slapped her.

Her head snapped back, and a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Looking back at Toma, she realized that what she saw wasn't her Toma anymore.

His face was contorted with hatred, his teeth bared in a feral growl.

Suddenly, he was on top of her, his hands around her neck.

"You bitch, you BITCH!" he screamed.

"I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. EVERYTHING!"

She gasped, her hands clawing at Toma's arms.

"BUT IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH, WAS IT, YOU WHORE!? YOU HAD TO GO AFTER IKKI, DIDN'T YOU!?"

As it got harder and harder to breathe, her arms fell to her side, and the light slowly faded from her eyes. All the while, Toma shook her limp body, his anger blinding him to the fact that she was already dead.

After a while, he realized what he had done, and stood. Shakily, he began to back away from her now-dead body. He tripped over something in the floor, and went crashing into the ground.

Breathing heavily, his eyes turned to what he had tripped over.

Picking it up, he held it in his shaking hands and read.

_I've grown out of being Toma's little sister. _

**_I love Toma._**

A shaky laugh escaped his lips. Standing, he dropped the book, and walked to the kitchen. Picking up a bottle of pills, he returned to her body, his footsteps heavy.

Laying next to her, he swallowed as many pills as he could.

Unknown to Toma, as his eyes fluttered shut, she was awakening in another world.

"Hey, you!" Orion's voice cried. Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly took in her surroundings.

She was at work, in uniform, and sitting at the table in front of her was Toma, his kind smile beaming up at her.


End file.
